Three Times Adam Effed Up
by boldlikeblack
Summary: And One Time He Didn't


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, Adam would be topside, Jake would be a regular and Dean, Sam, Adam and Cas wouldn't wear shirts most of the time.

**A/N**: These are the voyages of the Good Ship Lollipop. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange and cute new verses and spread the Beckam love across the interwebs. This fic is rated M for mature themes in 3.

**1.**

When Sam and Dean drag him into the Impala to drive through three states because they need the help of some girl that has an obsessive-compulsive knowledge of Chuck's books, and therefore the Winchesters, he's less than enthused. He hasn't slept more than a few hours a night for weeks and the last thing that he wants is to sit around like a tool watching a spazzy little fangirl cream her panties over being in the presence of the great Sam Winchester. He doesn't have the patience or inclination and probably never will.

Of course, he gets all tongue-tied and stupid when the girl, Becky, turns out to be beautiful and off-the-chart smart. Sure, she does have a freakishly impressive knowledge of all things Winchester, including having memorized the unpublished manuscripts for the books he appeared in too, but she's more than that. She's enthusiastic and witty. She talks circles around Dean until he agrees to forgo a motel for the night in favour of bunking in Becky's guest room and on her couch. Plus, she has a shelf full of DVDs that makes Adam's inner sci-fi nerd weep with joy and a 'Join the Rebellion' print on the wall behind her TV.

It gets a bit awkward when she's making dinner in this ridiculous 'Kiss-the-Cook' apron and Adam starts thinking about how much he'd really like to follow the apron's advice. That inevitably leads to other thoughts and Adam gets uncomfortably turned on when Becky starts to season the bolognaise 'just so' and Adam thinks about all of the possible perks to her anal-retentive attention to detail. He only just manages to get himself under control in time to help Becky do the dishes while Sam goes out for some air, which Adam takes to mean a break from Becky's unending stream of happy chatter, and Dean goes to lie down.

He offers to wash so Becky dries. Adam compliments her Star Wars print and they have a debate about the prequels, he loves them – she doesn't, and Adam's inner nerd is smitten. In the end, they agree to disagree and wash the rest of the dishes in companionable silence.

Adam smiles at Becky as he accepts the damp dishtowel to dry his hands after he pulls the plug out to let the sink drain. "You know, when Sam and Dean told me about you I really expected you to be some kind of unfortunate-looking, socially inept, shut-in with a gamer tan…"

Becky's eyes well up with tears and she bolts out of the kitchen before Adam can finish with "…but you're actually really beautiful and kind of awesome."

"Nice work, Milligan," he says to himself after she's gone. "Way to start off on the right foot."

**2.**

For his first birthday topside, Sam, Dean and Bobby give Adam a restored black Chevy pickup, loaded to the hilt with all kinds of monster-slaying goodies. They don't really want him to hunt and Adam _really_ doesn't want to be involved either, but it's nice to know they want to make sure he's not totally screwed when it comes to demons sniffing him out because he reeks of Hell.

The next morning, when he's so hungover he'd happily die again, Adam packs the bag, takes the keys, leaves a note explaining where he's gone and heads for Becky's. He's embarrassingly excited to see her as it's been months since the last time, when he finally made up for shoving his foot down his throat the night they met by taking her on a real, honest to God date. He's not really sure what they are to each other, but they talk through IM and text every day and Adam's rapidly coming to the conclusion that he might be a little bit in love with her, which is stupid because they've been on one date.

He texts her when he stops for gas and she calls him right back, telling him how excited she is to see him and asking him if he wouldn't mind coming with her to some party her office is throwing because she's already committed. Since it's a work thing and Adam's visit is short notice, he agrees provided she takes him to the mall so he can find something to wear. They decide it will be easiest to meet there.

The mall parking lot is super full when Adam arrives and it takes him forever to find a parking space for his beast of a truck, his anxiety building all the while. He's so relieved to see Becky waiting for him in the food court that he yanks her up into his arms and kisses her until he's lightheaded, overstepping any boundaries that may have been there before. Adam's not ashamed to say that they make out in the food court for 5 solid minutes before the catcalls become too much and Becky pulls away, blushing scarlet, and takes his hand.

Being in the mall isn't completely atrocious with Becky's running commentary about the people and the stores around them. It doesn't take him long to find a button up shirt and a pair of khakis that will work for the party, but he's not ready to leave. He drags Becky into the Lego store, smiling like an idiot, and they both drool over the Deathstar Lego kit. Becky grins wickedly at him and pulls an X-Wing kit down off the shelf. She leans up to kiss him on the cheek before going to buy the kit.

Of course, the minute Becky leaves Adam to his own devices is the minute the whole thing turns into the world's biggest clusterfuck. Adam turns around, intending to go look at pirate Lego, because he's a dork like that, and comes face to face with Ashley, the girl he'd been dating before he died the first time.

Her face drains of colour and her mouth falls open. It occurs to Adam that as weird as this is for him, it's probably much weirder for her, since he's not sure if she thinks he died or just bailed on life or what. Then she starts crying and throws herself at him. Adam's not really sure what to do and everyone is staring so he pats her on the back awkwardly as Ashley sobs about how she thought he was dead and smacks him for not coming home or calling and…tells him that she still loves him…just in time for Becky to come back, bag in hand.

"Adam?" she says, her eyebrows rising into her hairline.

Adam pushes away from Ashley, holding her at arm's length. "Becky, this is Ashley. We used to…uh…date…before…you know," he explains lamely.

"Oh," she says, nodding.

Ashley, unfortunately, has recovered enough to exhibit one of her less than endearing personality traits. "And who are you, exactly?" she asks haughtily, closing her fingers around Adam's bicep possessively.

Becky hesitates and Adam instinctively covers for her. "This is my…uh…Becky," he states, because he doesn't really know how to describe her. She's clearly his best friend and she might be his girlfriend, but they haven't discussed it and 'girlfriend' just seems like a woefully inadequate descriptor.

His lack of descriptor is apparently the wrong choice because Becky's face goes blank. It's like a shutter coming down over window. She smiles falsely and he notes that her fingers are turning white where she's got them wrapped in the plastic bag holding the X-Wing. "I'll let you two catch up. I'll be at the bookstore if you want me," she says stiffly before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

Adam has zero patience after that and is sickly satisfied when he leaves Ashley in tears before hauling ass to the bookstore, praying that he hasn't broken anything he can't fix.

**3.**

Adam has his hand up Becky's skirt and they're making out on his bed. It's a little small, but he hasn't opened up his mom's old room since he reclaimed the house. His lips are sore from Becky's consistently around little nips and she's making the best damn sounds he's ever had the good fortune to get a girl to make.

Becky drags her tongue across the shell of his ear, moaning, and Adam shudders. He knows she's close, they've been here before, and he's not far behind. He's grinding against her leg like a horny teenager and he's pretty sure that the outline of the zipper of his jeans is going to be permanently etched on his cock if he keeps up like this.

As she closes her teeth around his earlobe, Adam drives himself into her hip. "Please, Becky, I need…I want…" he stammers.

"Tell me," she demands, digging her fingernails into the meat of his naked shoulders.

"I want…fuck…I want…oh…to be inside you," Adam moans as Becky rakes her fingernails down his back.

Though they've done a number of sexual things together in the past year and a half, they've never done _that_ before. They've talked about it. At length…at night…on the phone…where Becky puts all the skills she gained during her brief stint as a phone sex operator to work. They just haven't gotten around to it. Adam's been waiting for the right time, some time when school lets up so that he can make it something special, but right now, with his fingers stroking places he dreams of nightly, feels like _exactly_ the right time.

He twists his fingers and bites Becky's neck and she bucks. "Yes, yes, please," she pants.

Adam doesn't need to be told twice. Without removing his other hand, he reaches up into the drawer of his bedside table and fumbles around until he closes his fingers around a condom packet. He's not exactly ready for Becky to have his babies just yet. It takes some creativity on his part, but he manages to roll the condom on one handed. Absurdly proud of himself, Adam withdraws his fingers and hooks one hand under Becky's knee, dragging her toward him.

He thrust into her without finesse, overcome by his own eagerness. There's a sort of pinch when he gets about halfway, but he's put too much energy in the thrust to stop. Becky exhales sharply, digging her nails into Adam's shoulders hard enough to draw blood, and then Adam is buried to the hilt. He stares up at her with wide, horrified eyes as he realizes what he's just done. "Becky?" he asks, wondering why she's never mentioned something as momentously important as her virginity, or lack thereof now.

She squeezes her eyes closed and a tear rolls down her cheek. "Sorry," she says honestly.

Adam moves his hand to wipe away the tear at the same time that Becky shifts to try to ease her own discomfort. The movement takes Adam by surprise and he's overwhelmed by her heat and her tightness. He comes, hard enough to see pinpoints of light behind his eyelids, and curses.

Winchester luck sucks ass all the time.

**4.**

Adam's pouring his third cup of coffee in two hours when he hears it. It rings, clear as a bell, through the silence of Bobby's house. Becky's signature snort-laugh, followed by Sam's throatier chuckle. The hairs on the back of Adam's neck stand up as he crosses back through Bobby's study, toward the front door, listening to the soft murmur of their conversation.

He stands in the open doorway and watches Sam put a hand on the back of Becky's neck and squeeze gently. Adam's fingers tighten around the handle of his mug as he waits for her to shrug it off. She doesn't. Instead, she turns and smiles warmly at Sam before half-heartedly smacking him in the side.

Sam mock pouts and Adam feels nauseated. He swallows against the taste of bile as he watches his brother openly flirt with the woman he loves. Adam keeps waiting for Becky to pull away, to do something to show that the feelings she used to have for Sam are totally gone, but she just keeps talking and making him laugh.

Finally, Adam reaches the point where he's either going to start screaming or walk over and punch Sam's giant face in. Neither of those things are really Adam's style though, so he walks back into the house, letting the door slam like a gunshot behind him.

He settles behind Bobby's desk to resume going through the lore for the hunt that Bobby and Dean are on and makes it through two pages before he feels Becky enter the room. He knows she's there and she knows he knows, but he ignores her anyway. He can't even look at her right now. The dull ache inside him reminds him uncomfortably of how he'd felt after the angels had played tricks on him using his mother's face in Heaven.

He lets her stew for a full ten minutes before he looks up, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asks coolly.

Becky frowns. "What is wrong with you?" she asks.

"Nothing," Adam replies, "I'm researching."

"Slamming doors is a part of researching now?" Becky asks.

Adam stands and leans over the desk. "It slipped," he states flatly.

"Mmmhmm. I have an IQ of 184, Adam; I'm not stupid. You slammed the door on purpose. I want to know why and I want to know why you didn't just say hello," she says.

"I didn't want to interrupt. You two looked so cozy," Adam remarks.

"Wait, what? Are you…jealous?" Becky asks, her mouth falling open as her eyebrows shoot up.

"That you're in love with Sam?" he replies bitterly. "Oh yeah."

Becky blinks, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"I thought that that we were both in this, Becky, so you can understand that I'm upset with discovering that I'm just a substitute for the Winchester you _really_ want," Adam says, clenching his fists.

Her face turns bright red and she throws her hands up in the air. "I'm not in love with Sam, you ass!" she shouts. "I'm in love with you! If you can't see that I don't know what I'm even doing here."

"Yeah, well, I love you too!" Adam blurts out in response.

Becky vaults the desk to throw herself into his arms and kiss him senseless. "You're an idiot," she says between kisses.

"Your idiot," he replies before carrying her up the stairs to the room Bobby is letting them share.

Sam spends the night in the panic room with a pillow closed over his ears.


End file.
